


Still in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis.

by needylarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Always in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely Louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Break Up, Cute, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry Coming Out, I was supposed to publish this the day it hit one million, Louis Tomlinson's Always In My Heart Tweet, M/M, Modest, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, but I'm lazy and I had so much to do and ugh!, can I say that? idk, flushed louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry tweet, like a lot, little spoon, louis coming out, okay, one fucking million people are you kidding me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needylarry/pseuds/needylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you mean it? Did you mean I was always going to be in your heart?”</p><p> </p><p>OR the one where Harry broke up with Louis and the tweet hits 1 million retweets and everything that happens after it</p><p> </p><p>OR the one where I was just freaking happy because of AIMH and decided to write about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed have published this earlier, like a day or two after the big happening but a lot happened and... yeah... 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it and comment it u.u

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes when he finally got home after a long day of rehearsals and meeting dozens of fans. The curly boy placed his car and house keys on the top of the small table, situated in the middle of the hall. He turned on the lights, looking at his house, breathing the silence, the agonizing silence screaming at his ears how alone he was.

He did this every single day, ever since he bought the house, which was two years ago.

It was also two years ago that he left the house he shared with Louis, but that was not the only thing he left behind, he broke up with Louis and he promised to himself he would also be leaving his feelings for the older boy, right next to the keys of their house.

You could say Harry and Louis were perfect for each other and, the couple of the year and, in fact, they were, but having a secret relationship and wanting to come out but having Modest controlling every action and tweet and look and touch was not easy and they felt like there was metal chains pulling them away from each other and Harry just couldn’t take it anymore, so he just left, writing only a small note telling Louis not to worry.

That happened on a Friday, Louis got so worried he spent the whole weekend calling Harry, he didn’t even eat or talk to anyone or opened the door and he only heard from Harry on the following Monday and only because he got a notification from Twitter telling him Harry had tweeted a few times. The first tweet was the picture of a house, the house that was now his and the other two tweets were a complete rebellion against the management, he was telling everyone that he was bisexual and saying how sorry he was for hiding who he truly was from the ones that always supported him, his fans.

Louis was shocked.

He couldn’t believe what was in front of his eyes. He knew Harry always wanted to come out the most out of the two but he just couldn’t stop thinking about the reason that made Harry buy a new house, all of this without talking to Louis or even mention it.

Were they moving?

Was it a surprise from Harry to Louis?

The answer came a few minutes later, through a text message. Harry was telling Louis hat he just couldn’t take it anymore, that he had to come out and be who he really was and not only to the world, he wanted to feel good about himself and Louis was stopping him from doing it and that he didn’t felt the same about him as he used to.

Louis was hurt.

Big, fat tears were rolling from his eyes and his phone didn’t last too long on his hands because he threw it against the wall and he never spoke to Harry ever since that day unless it was strictly necessary, even when they were having a concert Louis would only talk to the other lads and the fans were noticing that, actually there was not much they could hide from them, but Louis was hurt, so hurt that even looking at Harry’s face and eyes made him want to cry, even two years after.

He just couldn’t let go. He still loved Harry just like the first day and he couldn’t understand what went through Harry’s mind and why did he suddenly decided to leave and tell him those things and the worst part was that he could feel Harry loved him too, deep inside his heart he knew the boy still had feelings for him, but maybe it was just him seeing what he wanted to see because God damn he missed that boy!

 

(…)

 

Louis let his body collapse onto the bed, looking at the ceiling, remembering every part of his day. They had had a rehearsal for a new song called Ready To Run and the way Harry looked at him during the whole song was eating him up alive. Also, after that, they met a few fans and Louis had to take pictures right next to Harry because they asked them to be side to side and they just couldn’t say no or they would start talking and he could still feel Harry’s hand on his waist and their shoulders brushing, it was like his skin was still tingling from the touch.

What the fuck was wrong with him anyway?

The boy took a deep breath and took his phone from his jeans, jumping a bit because he was too lazy to get up and take it, and clicked on the small blue square with the white bird, but when he was about to see his homepage, someone he never expected started calling. His name was just like it was since the last time he changed it and that made him quite sad, the name Harold followed by a heart flashing on his screen.

“H-Harry?” Louis answered, confused and worried something had happened because truth his Harry never called him or texted him after that message two years ago.

“Louis.” Harry said, in just one breath, like he was gasping for air. “I wasn’t expecting you to answer me.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

“Oh.”

“What do you want?”

“Did you mean it?”

“What?”

“Did you mean it?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Have you been on Twitter today?”

“Well I was about to but you decided to call me.” Louis explained trying to sound annoyed, trying to make Harry feel like he was bothering him when, actually, he’s been waiting for him to call for two long painful years.

“Oh.” Harry took a deep breath. “You should go, I… I’m just saying.”

“Okay bye.”

“What? Why?”

“ _What_ what, Harry?”

Harry shivered, he had hurt the poor boy so much that even the slight mention of his name was cold and full of hatred and Harry only had himself to blame, after all he was the one who decided to get away and break up with him, thinking it was for the best.

“I thought… can you please go on Twitter now?”

“I’m trying, but apparently my phone is busy!”

“Use your fucking laptop!”

“You don’t get to yell at me you dickhead!”

“Just… just go there.” Harry answered, sighing in the end and Louis felt a slight pain in his chest, two years ago Harry would have said something about the fact that he called him dickhead and it would be something dirty and Louis missed Harry’s dirty mouth, he missed everything about Harry, his curls, the look in his green eyes when he looked at Louis, whether with love, lust or even jealousy, he missed Harry’s lips, god damn those lips were for sure made by angles, he missed his fingers, tracing his tattoos… their tattoos… something so personal and private, so full of hidden meanings, that only the two of them understood even though everyone could see them.

“Okay…”

Louis took his laptop and turned it on, Harry waiting and breathing on the other side of the phone, something that Louis was actually enjoying. He logged into twitter and almost everyone he followed were talking about something that had hit 1 million retweets and that got him curious, because what in the world could be retweeted over a million times? That was just crazy! And that’s when he saw it, reminding him of everything he always felt and wanted to forget, bringing pain to his heart, and tears to his eyes.

 

**_Always in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis_ **

 

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” Harry took a deep breath before asking the next question. “Did you mean it? Did you mean I was always going to be in your heart?”

“I don’t want to have this conversat-“

“Just say yes or no!”

“Fuck, yes! You know that I meant it, I didn’t just _said_ it, I was head over heels for you when I tweeted that shit and… honestly, Harry, I still am, you never left my heart, I always loved you and still do but it just hurts too much, you hurt me like hell when you left and said nothing, leaving just that stupid ass note, do you honestly think that was enough? And I don’t even know why you called me, do you like to see me suffering? Is that it?”

“Open the door.”

“What? Are you kidding me?”

“Louis.”

“I just said I always loved you and still do and that is the only thing you have to say to me? What the actual fuck?”

“Open the fucking door!”

“Yeah, but just because you asked nicely.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Prick.” He said, but Harry had already hung up, leaving Louis confused and angry to only himself as he walked to the door of his house. Louis sighed and opened the door and what he found was certainly not what he was expecting.

Harry was there!

His phone on his hand and a dorky smile with dimples on his God damn beautiful face, looking at Louis with his eyes full with love and desire even though the older boy couldn’t see that since he was just too hurt and broken and also way too shocked with the fact Harry was just standing right at the door of his house to think about anything.

“I love you too.” Was the first thing Harry said when Louis opened the door, making the boy week on his knees. “I’m so sorry for everything you had to go through because of me.”

“Why?”

“I thought you hated the pressure of us coming out and the management, I could see in your eyes that you were tired and it was all because you were dating me… I thought it would be better if we broke up and so I lied.”

“You never asked if I was happy that way.”

“I could see you weren’t.”

“I was tired Harry, because of the tour and pressure because of us dating but every time I was with you I could forget all of that, every time I was alone with you I was happy, so fucking happy! It was all worth it just because I got to be with you.”

“I… I didn’t knew that… I…”

“You didn’t ask, you just left, you didn’t even gave us the chance to talk about it, through it.”

“I just wanted the best for you.” Harry said and a tear rolled from his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Lou.” Louis shivered at his old nickname, catching Harry’s tear with his index finger. “Will you forgive me? I know I was stupid and that you’ve been two years suffering because of me but I’ve been suffering too and-“

“Shut up.” Louis said and jumped to Harry’s arms, hugging him with all his strength. “Please don’t ever leave me again, I don’t think I can take it.”

“I won’t. That was the biggest mistake of my life.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Louis, so, so much! And I missed you even more.”

“I missed you too.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“The past is the past.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I’ve been dying for it, don’t ask, just do it if that’s what you- hmm!” Louis sighed when Harry cut him with his pink plump lips smashed onto Louis’. “Haz…” Louis whispered between the kiss as he placed his arms on Harry’s shoulders.

“I missed you so much!”

Harry stopped kissing Louis, only so he could kiss his neck as he blindly closed the door of the house and walked to Louis’ bedroom that used to be their bedroom, he had done this many times before and, besides, he knew that house just like the palm of his hand. When they finally reached the bedroom, Harry sat on the edge of the bed, bringing Louis with him, who straddled the curly boy, both of them moaning softly because of the friction the action created.

Louis stopped for a minute to look at Harry’s green eyes, how he missed those eyes and blown pupils looking at him, loving him, craving him. Louis loved harry so much and missed him so much he didn’t even think twice when he apologized, and he also knew, deep in his heart, that Harry was telling the truth and meaning every word he said and that was enough for Louis.

Harry’s long fingers played with the hem of Louis’ shirt and he planted a soft kiss on his collar bone, exposed by the damn teasing V-neck shirts he loved to wear, which didn’t last too long on his body. The curly boy started kissing Louis as the older boy grinded on him, his hands inside his jeans, squeezing his bum, making him moan against his lips.

Harry sighed.

“You’re so beautiful Lou.”

“I’m not as beautiful as you are.”

“You are, believe me.”

“No, I’m-“ Louis started but Harry squeezed him bum again, shushing him. “Take your shirt…”

“Take it yourself.” Harry said, smirk on his face.

Louis smiled sweetly at Harry, the smile he hadn’t seen for two years, and took Harry’s shirt slowly with his help. Louis traced his tattoos loving the way his fingers created goosebumps on his soft, warm, tanned skin.

“Can I do something like before?” Louis asked, his cheeks gaining a red tone that Harry found deeply cute.

“Sure, baby.”

“Can I… huh… never mind.” He looked down.

“Hey…” Harry forced Louis to look at him. “Don’t be shy, what do you want? Lou…”

“I wanted to call you… d… ugh.” He sighed and Harry swallowed, he knew exactly what Louis was talking about, even though he didn’t even say it.

“You want to call me daddy?” Harry whispered at Louis’ ear, planting small kisses on his neck.

“Y-yes.”

“I don’t think I heard you.”

“Yes.” Louis said out loud.

“Yes what, baby?”

“Yes daddy…”

“That’s my boy.” He answered, making a love bite on his neck, making Louis let out one of the most beautiful whimpers. “Get up, let’s take those jeans.” Harry ordered softly.

Louis got up from Harry’s lap and took off his shoes and then his jeans, watching as Harry did the same, but with tighter jeans, which was always fun to watch, seriously. Louis let out a giggle when Harry tripped over his feet while undressing.

“Oh you think this is funny?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“I’ll show you funny.” Harry walked to Louis with a smirk on his face, he grabbed the boy’s arms hard but careful not to hurt him and threw him to the bed, the older one moaning at his harsh actions when he hit the bed. Harry climbed on top of him. “What do you want daddy to do?” Harry asked but Louis turned his face to the side, blushing slightly. Harry knew Louis too well to know he was embarrassed, he would do that every time Harry asked him to tell him what he wanted, and he would struggle with his words and blush furiously and, honestly, Harry just loved that. “Use your words, baby.”

“I… I want… can I… ugh Harry don’t do this to me.” Louis cried.

“I can just sit here all night.” Harry teased.

“Harry!” Louis whined.

“It’s daddy for you!” Harry said in a harsh tone. “What do you want, Louis?”

“I…” He took a deep breath. “Just make me yours. Please…” Louis begged.

“God, Louis…” Harry took a deep breath as he looked the boy standing under him, all his, waiting for him to do whatever he wanted, because Louis trusted Harry with his life and his heart. “You’re so pretty, so beautiful, I can’t get tired of saying this.” He said smiling. “You cannot touch yourself.”

“No…” Louis whined.

“Shh! Who’s the daddy?”

“You are…”

“And what did you told me?”

“Harry… please…”

“Answer me.”

“I told you to make me yours.”

“And that means…?”

“You… you can do everything you want with me, but I- oh fuck!” The boy moaned when Harry’s hand squeezed his balls through his boxers. “Please daddy…”

“What?”

“S… ugh… Harry!”

“Words, Tomlinson.”

“Suck me… please…” Louis pleaded, his cheeks getting a darker tone of red, which was extremely cute. “Daddy…” Louis moaned, raising his hips for Harry to take off his boxers, which he did, slowly and teasingly.

Harry went down, planting small kisses on Louis’ chest, playing with his nipples, sucking and biting lightly, making him moan, he kissed his 78 tattoo, his little tummy and both of his hip bones that got him raising his hips to make the kiss last longer.

Harry licked his lower lip before sticking his tongue out, giving the tip of Louis’ cock small kitten licks, taking it inch by inch next, till his nose was touching the base, the tip of Louis’ cock touching the back of his throat, watching as Louis would squirm under him, turn his head so it was against the pillow moaning and grasp the sheets with one hand while the other one was on Harry’s arm.

Harry stopped so he could kiss Louis balls and lick them, going up again, kissing his belly button and all over his chest again, kissing Louis passionately and biting his lower lip and as he did it, Louis slipped his hand meeting his cock to get some release because he was so hard he couldn’t wait.

“No.” Harry protested, snapping his hand away and making Louis giggle and turn his head to the side.

Harry got his hand on Louis’ neck, turning his head so he could kiss him. It got harder for Louis to breathe but he just loved that. His hands went to Harry’s bum, inside his black boxers to squeeze it and then to his cock again, thrusting a couple of times before Harry snapped his hands harshly, Louis giggling and looking at Harry defiant.

“I’m going to tie your hands if you don’t stop.”

The curly boy slowly went down again, bringing Louis’ cock to his mouth and started to slowly bob his head and with his hands he parted Louis’ butt cheeks, teasing his hole with his dry index finger and, the moment he made a little pressure, the pleasure simply took over Louis’ body and the boy bucked his hips, making Harry gag a bit.

“Oh my God…” Louis sat right away, looking at Harry, worried. “I am so sorry.”

“You were a bad boy, Louis. Good boys don’t do that.”

“Daddy… please, I am so sorry…”

“Hmm… I wonder if I should punish you.”

“No, please daddy… I just… I missed you so much and-and it was feeling so good… daddy please, no…” Louis asked and Harry smiled sweetly, caressing Louis’ cheek.

“Five smacks, okay?” Louis swallowed and nodded. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap.” Harry ordered as he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Louis to be in front of him, seating on his lap, his balls touching Harry’s cock that was still covered by the fabric of his boxers. “You’re gonna count for me, yeah?”

“Y-yeah…”

Harry placed a hand on Louis back to get him steady and, with other one, wide open, he hit Louis’ left bum cheek, making the older one jump in his lap and yelp with the surprise and the pain that followed, a cried moan leaving his mouth.

“Baby…” Harry warned.

“O-one…”

“That’s my boy.” Harry massaged Louis’ bum cheeks for a few seconds before giving it another smack.

“Two…” Another one, this time, on the other cheek. “Three…” Louis had his arms around Harry’s neck and his face was buried on it, biting his lip so hard he was sure what he was feeling was his blood. When he was about to take a deep breath to get ready for the fourth one, he felt Harry’s hand on his bum again and a loud moan escaped his mouth because he was not expecting it to be so quick and it cut his breath for a few moments. “Fuck…”

“Count Louis.”

“F-four… Harry…”

“Just one more, okay?”

“Okay…”

“Where do you want it, baby?”

“Harry… please…”

“I said where? Right or left?”

“Ugh… right…” Louis said because Harry had only hit him once there and he was expecting Harry to give the final smack there but instead the curly boy smacked his left cheek again, making Louis arch his back against Harry’s body, his cock causing friction on Harry’s.

“Fuck, baby… Look at me.” Louis backed away a bit so Harry could have a perfect view of his entire front. “Jesus Lou… you look so hot!”

Louis smiled lazily at that, a drop of sweat rolled from his forehead, his cheeks were blushed and his pupils blown wide with lust, and his cock, Jesus Christ, his cock was dark red on the tip, hard and heavy against Louis’ tummy and dripping precum and that was the most beautiful thing Harry ever saw and it’s all because of him and he has that boy to himself only and he will let him do _anything._

“Are you okay?” Harry asked and Louis simply nodded. “Lay down again, baby.” Harry watched Louis obediently laying down, searching for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, because Louis always kept it there. “Strawberry?” Harry mocked, throwing it at the bed and taking his own boxers.

“It smells good!” Louis protested, blushed. “And… and you always use that stupid strawberry shampoo, so…”

“You bought it because of me?”

“Yeah…”

“Lou…”

“It just made me feel like you were with me sometimes. I know it’s creepy but…” Louis laughed nervously.

“It’s not baby, I missed you a lot too and I did everything to make me feel like you were with me.” Harry hovered Louis and made the boy look at him. “But I will not leave you ever again.”

“I really hope not.”

“I promise.”

“Daddy…” Louis shifted and bit his lip.

“Needy boy.”

Harry smirked as he opened the bottle of lube and poured some into his fingers, watching as Louis squirmed lightly in anticipation. Harry got Louis closer to him and placed a pillow under his back so he was in the perfect position and then he pushed a finger inside Louis, earning a moan, then the second one, moving them slowly, scissoring him open and hitting the small bundle of nerves that got Louis’ knees shaking.

“I can still remember our first time, you were so damn tight and now you can easily take my fingers.”

“Daddy… please.”

“What baby?”

“I need you… want you… ugh please.”

Harry took his fingers out of Louis’, cleaning them quickly on the sheets and spread Louis’ legs wider so he could have perfect access to his hole, rubbing the tip of his cock around it, teasing Louis and loving how the words _please_ and _daddy_ would roll out of his lips so easily, Harry loved how things were so easy when he was alone with Louis, when they could love each other because they didn’t have to worry about what people were going to say or if they were going to lose their fans.

Harry finally got the tip inside of Louis’ hole, letting out a shaky breath because he just missed Louis too much and how warm and tight he was.

“Oh… f-fuck… Haz… m-more…” Louis moaned, eyes closed and his hands blindly looking for Harry, till he found his arms.

“Good boys don’t beg, Louis.”

“Hmm… this feels so good… oh my God…”

“Can I move baby?”

“Yes…”

Harry gave a really light slap on Louis’ cheek before starting to move slowly, he pushed totally out, leaving only the tip of his cock inside and then slammed his hips against Louis, making the boy arch his back. The curly man groaned when he felt Louis whine and tight around him because he had found the perfect angle to hit his prostrate.

“Fuck Harry… oh fuck, fuck… right there! Oh God… fuck… Mmm… Daddyyy! Ah!”

“Mind your mouth, baby…”

“S-sorry… Mmm fu… God, daddy… please.”

“What… baby?”

“K-oh! Kiss me… please daddy…” Harry slowed down the movements of his hips so he could bend over to reach Louis’ lips in a heated kiss but full of love. “I love… you, Harry.”

“I love you Louis.” Harry said in one breath, moving his hips faster once again.

“Can… oh fuck! Can I come daddy?”

“Can you hold it and come with daddy, baby?”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah? Can you be a good, good boy for daddy?”

“Yes! Jesus Harry…”

Harry started to thrust faster, the sinful sound of skin slapping skin mixed with the sound of Louis’ pretty moans and whimpers and Harry’s moans and heavy breathing and Harry started to touch Louis red, hard, throbbing cock.

“Can… can you come from daddy’s filling you up.”

“Daddy! No, you said-“

“Don’t whine Louis… fuck…” Harry moaned. “You are not allowed to come.”

“Daddy…”

“Do you want to be punished again Louis?” He shook his head. “Thought so…” Harry said and moved his hips even faster. “Say something dirty to daddy, baby.” Harry asked, he always did actually, when he was about to come.

“You’re fucking me so good, daddy, I feel so full, I’m sure I won’t be able to walk tomorrow and everyone will know how good daddy Harry fucked me… oh!”

“Fuck!” Harry groaned out loud and Louis felt Harry’s cum inside him, warm and filling him up and he just couldn’t take it anymore so he came on Harry’s hand and his chest, a small drop reaching his chin because of how hard he came and how strong his orgasm was.

“Harry…” Louis whispered and Harry let himself fall on top of Louis after taking his cock out of him. “You know… you kinda grew bigger than me, only God knows why, so you… you’re kinda crushing me you God damn elephant!”

“Yeah but I’m your elephant.” Harry said as he rolled to the other side of the bed.

“Yeah, my elephant. Come here!” Louis said opening his arms. “I may be smaller than you and you may be my daddy but I know you like to be the little spoon.”

“You don’t wanna get cleaned first?”

“Nah, too tired.”

“Hmm…” Harry murmured into Louis’ neck and in the matter of a few seconds the curly boy drifted off to sleep and Louis couldn’t help but smile because everything was just like it was before, even better than when he tweeted that tweet and that, that actually gave him an idea.

He grabbed Harry’s phone that he had placed on the bedside table, logged out of the boy’s twitter and logged into his, smiling because everyone was still talking about his tweet and how it was still trending, he giggled at the thought, Louis’ love for Harry was trending worldwide with at least 1 million fans supporting them.

Louis clicked the little icon to write a new tweet and he took a photo of the two of them, he didn’t care about what people were going to say the following day, week, month, year, he was just took happy to think of anything, he didn’t even care about Modest and what they could do to them because he was sure he wouldn’t lose his fans no matter what.

Harry was still sleeping against his chest when he took the photo of the two of them and, as a caption, he wrote:

 

**_Still in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if you find any mistakes and stuff.
> 
> And....... you can follow me on twitter **@horansdingaling** (only if you want), just tell me you read this or that you saw it here and we'll talk about larry and gay porn, yes? :D hahahaha


End file.
